


World Builders

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, appreciation, poem, roleplaying, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: A thank-you poem.
Kudos: 1





	World Builders

**Author's Note:**

> A "Thank You!" for those who do all the work so I can enjoy the PnP campaigns and one shots. I bow to you <3
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Ah, all the worlds I‘ve seen so far  
beneath a foreign sun:  
the Theater, the Masquerade,  
and Dungeons one by one.

I have explored, quite thoroughly,  
the glowing Sundered Skies  
and kept my ears wide open to  
the Crimson Princess‘ cries.

But no one ever truly walks  
these roads all on their own,  
for many others build them still,  
unnoticed, stone by stone.

They give advice, sell needed things,  
weave tales and lead the way,  
stand by our side through darkest nights  
and in the light of day.

While saying Thanks! to all of you,   
I hope in secrecy  
you will continue doing so  
for those succeeding me.


End file.
